


Who's The Queen?

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Fist Fights, Friendly Fire, Marin Karin, Metaverse, Mind Control, Shadow Attack, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: An infiltration goes south quick when a devilish Shadow woman brainwashes Ryuji, turning him against the party and granting him a serious boost of strength. What will the others do when he keeps attacking, they don't want to hurt him and the mind control doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon?





	Who's The Queen?

**Author's Note:**

> For this one, I fudged a few small details but I figured they were all small enough that they could be forgiven.
> 
> Anyone who's read my stuff from WAY back in the days of AFF knows I have a hearty connection to mind control and Marin Karin. So I had to take the time to write a little something along those lines. I'm planning a different one that's a little more...nsfw.

“SKULL! STOP!” Ann screeched as she just barely managed to dive out of the way before a vicious, heavyset hammer came crashing down where she had luckily vacated. A surprising amount of strength emitted from the swing, a small divot with spider cracks left in the bank floor of the Palace. The small crater and crazed look in the electric fighter’s eye shot a chill through Ann’s body. “SKULL?! Stop! It’s me, Panther!”

“PANTHER!” Hastened footsteps whizzed up from behind and past her, the distinct metallic note of unsheathing sword pinging in Ann’s ears. Just as Ryuji attempted another madness-fueled blow, Yusuke’s blade caught the blunt weapon and held it at bay, though it struggled to stay that way. “Are you alright?!”

“Yes! Thank God you were close by or I would’ve been done. He separated me from the others! But you’ve got to get away from him quick. He’s lost his damn mind!”

“I-I can…see that,” Fox growled out, sword and arms straining from the pressure under Ryuji’s freakish power.

“Be careful!”

As she watched in horror as her confidant went completely rogue, Makoto seethed at the cackling Shadow hovering with delicately flapping bat-like wings that was responsible for the downward spiral that had befallen their most recent infiltration. The villain’s devilish fanged smile made her want to vomit. “What did you _DO_ to him?!”

“Oh darling, I simply gave him a purpose, direction, a noble goal,” the explanation oozed from the Succubus’ lips.

“Noble goal?”

“Yes, to become the most loyal of my servants. Naturally his first task is to kill all of you. No hard feelings though,” the demon woman clarified in a sugary voice, “but he must prove his allegiance to me after all. Can’t have you all running about, ruining Mr. Kaneshiro’s plans either. Two birds, one stone!”

“Hgaah!” a loud grunt from Yusuke demanded Makoto’s immediate attention. She looked on, petrified, as Fox flew back into Panther from a brutal, merciless kick from a heavy booted foot.

“No! Fox!” Queen screamed. Enraged, she whipped her gaze back to the Shadow, scarlet absolutely burning. “Let Ryuji go from your spell, NOW!”

“Sorry, darling, but I can’t do that,” the Shadow snickered. Glowing line of sight switched to the rampaging blond, she called out. “Dear servant, come to your loving mistress.” Obedient as any brainwashed slave, Ryuji ceased his attack, his aggression pacified, and hurried to the demoness’s side. “Yes, my mistress?” he groaned, as if half-conscious. “My darling, handsome slave, do you love your mistress?” Each syllable was sickening sweet, coated in a sultry sugar that made the masked rider want to gag.

“Of course I do,” the spiky-haired rebel responded dryly. The eyes behind the gunmetal skull were foggy and soulless, as if he were nothing but a doll. Truthfully that is how the vindictive Shadow saw him. As a mere plaything to do her bidding.

A satisfied grin stretch full demon lips. “Then prove your loyalty and love and kill this upstart. Her very existence sickens me,” she groaned and pouted.

“Why you,” Makoto growled. “Skull! Don’t-!” Before she could finished her plea, Makoto found herself on the defense, the business end of Ryuji’s etched hammer swinging for a homerun; the ball being her head. Years of training in Akido kept her just ahead of the curve but enough to only feel the wind born from the hateful attempts on her life.

“Queen!” the authoritative voice of the Phantom Thieves leader rang out among the chaos. He and the rest of the group rushed in to help their comrade, but were walled off from the fight by a fullscale fiery attack from the dangerous Succubus.

“Not so fast, my dears. You will be next, rest assured,” she sneered, summoning more flames, one of which headed straight for their warrior of ice. Heat and searing pain brought him to his knees with a terrible howl.

“Fox!” Ann shouted, rushing to his side. She stepped in front of Yusuke, intercepting the second attack with the incendiary protection from her Persona, Carmen. Whip at the ready, she turned to their leader, “Joker! What do we do?!”

Only seconds could be spared for a plan, and it was necessary for all of their sakes. It was a tough situation to be in and there was a potential at risking either precious time or a teammate, but a strategy was sorely needed. Gloved hand pointed at the haughty Shadow. “Take her down!”

“But what about Queen?!” Yusuke coughed.

“Don’t worry about me!” Makoto ordered as she skillfully dodged another would-be lethal blow from the brainwashed Ryuji. “I’ll keep him busy!”

A shrill laugh erupted from the demonic vixen. “Please, you are tiring, and his love for me with some help from my spell keeps his strength and stamina at an impeccable level. Mmm, perhaps I will fully test it myself later. He is quite the specimen.” The Shadow’s led tongue swept suggestively over her lips. Makoto’s fists tightened and her teeth ground from a clenched jaw. Infuriation fueled her, combined with adrenaline. Nothing mattered more than connecting a killing blow to the smug demoness’s face, despite her severe lack of energy that kept her tied to only certain attacks with Johanna along with her own gun and brass knuckles. Exactly timed dodge executed, Makoto gathered all the power she had remaining into her legs and sprinted towards the enemy.

“I’ll KILL you!”

“Not before he kills you, sweetheart,” the Succubus chuckled, watching the Thieve’s resident track star gain on the rider with ease. Makoto barely avoided a brutal backhand.

“Dammit!” she hissed. Ryuji’s blind determination to snuff her life demanded her full attention, allowing the Shadow to focus on the other Thieves.

“Ahahahaha! That’s right: you’re all powerless. Especially you, you brat. Your skull masked man is mine now, and he will serve me as my servant. I am his new mistress. No, new queen! And he does all of this to please his beloved queen. To taste my lips and feel my irresistible embrace.”

“What?” Makoto rasped under her breath, taking in the monologue. “Wait…wait, I have an idea! Guys! Keep her busy! I think I can snap Ryuji out if it!”

“What’re you doing?!” Ann screamed over their leader summoning one of his numerous Personas to try to counter the Succubus.

“Something dumb I’m sure, but it should work if my calculations are correct!” Readying herself, Makoto concentrated on her plot. Skull let out an inhuman roar as he threw all his weight into his next swing. Timing made of pure perfection, Makoto used his momentum against him, grabbing his arm and closing the gap between them so their bodies were completely pressed together. “You’re looking for the kiss of your queen, Skull?” Makoto huffed as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. “Then here it is.”

Gambling everything she had, Makoto pressed her lips to Ryuji’s, desperation intensifying the act. The Thief she clung to struggled for a breath but the power behind it quickly drained. As the kiss grew more extreme, the less Ryuji fought against it. Soon, an appreciative moan vibrated in his throat. “Mmph!” Makoto’s surprise caught in her chest as support from Ryuji’s hands under her thighs assisted her. A light prod from a brazen tongue wet her lips; a please she found she couldn’t refuse given the heat of the moment. The impulsive act continued longer than she had anticipated…though she could find no room for complaints.

“Wow,” Fox breathed as he climbed to his feet.

“Wow,” Panther and Joker agreed in shock.

“Wow,” Skull and Queen both uttered after the kiss finally broke.

“WHAT?!” the Succubus screeched, losing all composure and grace from earlier. “But…HOW?! He was under my spell! He was MINE!”

“Skull, would you please let me down?” Makoto smiled.

“Oh yeah…sure,” the rebel obeyed, carefully lowering her to the ground.

“You see,” she started, adjusting her brass knuckles in preparation for what was to come, “You actually gave me the idea. You said he was waiting for a kiss from his queen. To feel her embrace.”

“Yes and that’s me! I’m his queen!” the Shadow shrieked like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Sorry, bitch, but you got that all wrong,” Ryuji chimed in, grin peeking out from under the skull mask. “I already got a Queen!”

Makoto smirked at his pointed addition to her reveal. “I’m his Queen. And I’m going to make sure that’s the last lesson you ever learn!” she declared before summoning her Persona, hoisting herself onto Johanna, and going in for a high-speed kill.

As she pulled back a deadly fist and took aim at the Succubus’ beautiful, petrified face, Ryuji let out a low groan. “Dude….my Queen is so effin’ hot right now.”


End file.
